


Frankie of Burnside

by stardustkr7



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batgirl of Burnside
Genre: Gen, boy toy named troy, expansion of Batgirl 35, maybe Troy really did sleep on the couch, what really happened at that party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustkr7/pseuds/stardustkr7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Troy really did sleep on the couch. Essentially, Batgirl #35 told from Frankie’s view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankie of Burnside

 

Frankie tiptoed to the doorway of the room belonging now to her new roommate, pausing to watch Barbara sort through boxes.

She honestly hadn’t been sure what exactly she would feel when she saw Barbara Gordon again. It had been a couple years and they were both in such different places when they had met and become friends. So when Barbara had sent an email asking if she knew anyone near Burnside College looking for a roommate, Frankie hesitated at first.

A coffee date to catch up, where they seemed to slip right back in to their friendship again, had prompted Frankie to mention that her previous roommate had just left actually.

“You gonna stand there or help unpack?” Barbara interrupted her musing with that uncanny ability to always know someone was behind her.

“How do you do that?” Frankie asked.

“Years of practice. Sometimes end up talking to no one,” said Barbara, throwing a smirk over her shoulder.

“Well maybe you should take a break and help me with this playlist for the party,” said Frankie.

“I’d be terrible help. I don’t know any cool music, I promise,” Barbara said, piling some clothes in her dresser. She closed the drawer and turned to Frankie, smile falling. “Look, I really can’t thank you enough for letting me move in with you. I know after I … left the clinic I didn’t really, um, keep in touch…”

Frankie folded her arms and leaned against the doorway. “Yeah, you sure didn’t,” she said, raising an eyebrow. “But it’s a two way street and neither did I so, let’s call it do-over for everyone.”

Barbara still looked nervous. “I was worried that you would…”she whispered, trailing off.

“Be jealous they let you out of jail sooner?” Frankie guessed. She dropped her arms and stepped into the room a little ways. “Barbara, I’m happy for you. Please don’t insult my intelligence by worrying that I’d be upset. We’re both more grown up than that.”

“Meeting you was one of the best things that could have happened to me there,” said Barbara, avoiding her eye.

Frankie smiled, feeling the same old rush of affection for her friend. While the redhead was at times closed off and secretive, the times she did let the walls down was when she showed just how much she cared. And again, Frankie felt silly for being worried. This was Babs. Everything would be smooth sailing from now on out.

She pulled Barbara into a hug, laughing. “Aw, Babes,” said Frankie. “Of course, most people would say that about meeting me.”

“Oh, har har,” said Barbara, hugging her back.

When Barbara let go, Frankie slipped an arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the living room and kitchen.

“Come on, let’s pregame and finish this playlist while we wait for your party to start,” she said. “It will be a fun night.”

“It will,” said Barbara, looking strangely determined.

***

* * *

 

It really wasn’t her fault, Frankie decided.

How was she supposed to know Barbara was such a lightweight? Back when they were friends at the clinic, they hadn’t been old enough to drink. But Frankie had assumed that Barbara had gotten at least a little bit of practice while at college.

The thing that amazed Frankie the most was that Barbara actually still had fairly decent coordination for someone so drunk. There was a group of people crowded around the kitchen island, playing some sort of drinking game involving quarters and Barbara was killing it with trick shots.

Barbara’s drunkenness seemed to manifest itself more in loudness and showing off and saying the weirdest shit. Frankie had already caught her doing a handstand on a stool for a group of cheering onlookers.

“Your friend is kinda weird but pretty cool,” Liz commented. “She certainly knows how to put on a show.”

“I’ve never see her like this,” Frankie confessed, filling a plastic cup with water. “But hey, I’m glad she’s having fun. I think she had a rough couple of months,” she added as they approached the redhead.

“I killed a man once,” Barbara was saying seriously.

Sevin looked like he wasn’t sure whether to laugh or not. “Oh, uh, sounds crazy.”

“Oh, but it was an accident. And it turns out he wasn’t really dead,” said Barbara, waving a hand wildly.

“Dead from those killer looks, Babes,” said Frankie, grinning and handing her the cup of water. “Here, have another drink.”

Barbara took a large gulp, coughed a little, then pointed at Frankie. “I don’t think this one is alcohol,” she said.

“Uh, yeah, it’s …” Frankie started to say, but trailed off when Barbara seemed to stop listening and chugged the water instead.

She handed the cup back to Frankie and smiled brightly. “You’re right, Franks, hydration is important! Come on, let’s go dance!” she said, twirling into the center of the living room.

“Franks?” said Frankie, raising an eyebrow and watching her go.

“She drank that really quick … do you have a bucket ready, just in case?” said Liz, leaning in a little.

“I’m sure she’s … fine,” said Frankie, honestly not entirely sure of anything regarding her new roommate tonight.

“Hey, I think I’m gonna head out,” Sevin piped up after a moment of watching Barbara twirl around some more.

“Already? It’s not even midnight? And what happened to that guy you brought?” Liz asked, frowning.

Sevin grimaced. “Yeah, didn’t pan out. I think he already left a while ago.”

“Ouch,” said Frankie, patting his shoulder. “Sorry about that. But I’m glad you came to the party.”

“Thanks for the invite. Tell Barbara welcome to Burnside,” he said, slipping on his jacket. “You know, when she’s sobered up a little,” Sevin added, smiling slightly before heading for the front door and disappearing into the night.

“Oh my god! I love your shirt!” they heard Barbara say loudly. “It’s sooooo … stripey!”

Frankie and Liz glanced at each other.

“If I’m gonna babysit tonight, I’m gonna need another drink,” Frankie declared, heading back towards the kitchen.

***

* * *

 

Frankie hadn’t exactly meant for this to happen but she wasn’t really bothered to stop it right away.

She had only meant to check on Troy as soon as Barbara took a break from dancing with him to run to the bathroom. Of course, she had somewhat forgotten that the boy could be flirty as all hell when he was drinking.

And she had downed a couple more and was starting to feel it too. Perhaps she had made that jungle juice a little too strong and it actually was kind of her fault Barbara was so drunk already.

They chatted for a bit and had edged to the side of the room, right next to her bedroom door. And with his hand trailing up and down her arm … well, she might have decided someone else could go check on her friend for now.

“Really?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “You were just dancing with my friend.” Well, sort of. Barbara had more been dancing next to Troy than actually with him, but Frankie had seen them make eye contact and smile a few times so she assumed they were hitting it off somehow.

“Hey, she left me,” he said, motioning to the other side of the room. “See? Now she’s talking to the owl print vest guy. I’m trying not to take it too personally, since she said she liked my shirt first.”

“You’re ridiculous,” said Frankie, but she smiled. Maybe she had misread him and Barbara before?

“And you’re gorgeous,” said Troy, smirking.

Sober Frankie would have said something confident like “I know” and left it at that. But right now, Tipsy Frankie was in charge of her emotions and making her feel a little warm in the cheeks at his dumb flattery.

Why the hell not? They had flirted with each other at a few other parties they’d met up at before. He was clearly interested.

Frankie nodded towards the door and said, “My room. Now.”

She could definitely say one thing about Troy: he did well taking directions.

They both slipped right into her room unnoticed and as soon as she closed the door, he had her backed up against it, leaning in slowly.  Impatient, Frankie grabbed him by the front of his striped shirt and pulled him in.

Troy was a good kisser, really good. And his hands sliding down to her hips gave her tingles up her spine.

She pushed him back and onto the bed, climbing onto his lap. Slipping her arms around his neck, she kissed him again. His hands went right back to her hips.

This was just a bit of harmless making out, Frankie told herself. After all, there was still a party going on right on the other side of the door. Couldn’t let this get too out of hand. But just in case, she tried to remember if she still had any condoms stashed in a drawer somewhere from the last time she dated a guy. Maybe for later, after the party.

As though reminding her of this fact, she heard the bedroom door open behind her. “Oh! Sorry!” someone squeaked, voice difficult to identify with the music in the background.

Frankie pulled away from Troy, looking over her shoulder just in time to see the door close again. Unbothered by someone walking in on them, Troy took the opportunity to start kissing her neck.

“Ohhh,” she moaned, “Troy, we should get back to the party…”

“We just got here, babe,” he said in her ear.

But no, she wasn't going to be irresponsible and leave her guests (especially the drunker ones) out there on their own. Troy was good, but he wasn't that good. She climbed off him, ignoring his pouty face and telling herself they could always revisit this later.

***

* * *

 

“I don’t know, Liz,” said Frankie, fixing her lipstick in the bathroom mirror. Behind her, Liz was perched on the edge of the tub, holding a plastic cup.

“So you don’t like him?” Liz asked pointedly.

“He’s alright, fun to mess around with,” Frankie admitted. “But I don’t know if I’m feeling it tonight.”

“Fair enough. We’ll probably see him again at the next party and he never seems to bring a date,” said Liz with a shrug.

“Yeah, and its Barbara’s first night here. We haven’t really talked about policies for overnight guests, ya know? Roommate respect thing,” said Frankie, turning and leaning on the counter.

“You’re a good woman, Frankie,” said Liz, holding up her cup in a toast.

Frankie shrugged. “He’s just a guy,” she said, reaching for the bathroom door. “Now let’s get back out there.”

It was fairly late by now but the party still seemed to be going strong.

“Oh my god!” said Liz from behind her. “Look!”

Frankie looked at where Liz was pointing across the room, eyes widening at the scene.

Barbara had wrapped her arms around Troy’s neck and was kissing him, hard. And he was definitely kissing her back just as enthusiastically.

“Well, it’s a good thing you said you weren’t really feeling it with Troy tonight,” Liz commented.

She felt her stomach drop as she watched them. It couldn’t have been more than an hour ago that Frankie had been making out with Troy on her bed.

“I had no idea she was actually into him,” said Frankie, feeling guilty. “She’s so hard to read sometimes. And you’d think it would be easier when she’s drunk but she’s just …”

Liz patted her shoulder.

“I should break it up. I don’t think she’d be up for this going too far if she were sober,” said Frankie.

“Oh, let her have some fun, sounds like she really needed it lately,” said Liz.

“I think she’s had enough,” Frankie said, striding across the room towards the pair.

They were completely engrossed in each other, hands tangled in each other’s hair and bodies pressed close together on the couch. Frankie hesitated then reached out and tapped Barbara on the shoulder.

“Hey, uh, Babs, it’s getting kinda late…” said Frankie as Barbara pulled her face away from Troy with a confused look.

“Late?” Barbara repeated blankly.

“Yeah, come on, hun, let’s go,” said Frankie, taking Barbara’s arm now and gently pulling her up. Babs swayed on her feet, eyes wide and hands out to try to steady herself.

“Whoa, too fast,” she muttered. Liz was at her other side, helping to hold her up.

“Uhh,” said Troy, about to get up as well.

Frankie put a hand up and said, “I’ll deal with you later. We’re getting her to bed now.”

Together, Frankie and Liz managed to guide Barbara to her bedroom and shut the door on the rest of the party.

“Oohhh, I liked him, Stripey Shirt,” Barbara slurred, grinning as they set her on the bed.

“Yeah, he’s pretty cute, Babes,” Frankie agreed, helping pull off her shoes. She felt another pang of guilt. Fortunately, Barbara was too drunk to notice.

“Wait, you sure you aren’t going to hurl?” Liz asked, plugging in Barbara’s phone and setting it on the nightstand.

“Don’t give her ideas,” said Frankie, now attempting to help but ending up just standing back while Barbara kicked off her jeans.

“It’s been a long time since someone else took off my pants,” said Barbara, laying back on the bed dramatically. As soon as her head hit the pillow, her eyes started fluttering and a yawn escaped her.

“Try to sleep, Babs,” said Frankie. She and Liz paused at the door, watching Barbara get comfortable under the blankets. “She can’t know about me and Troy,” she added in a low voice. At least not any time soon, not if Barb really did like him.

***

* * *

 

About an hour later, things seemed to get worse when Barbara’s old roommate Alysia walked in the front door.

Frankie honestly did want to sit down and get to know Alysia more and had really hoped she would make it to the party earlier. The way Barbara had talked about her made her sound like a really cool person to hang out with and just a very dependable type of friend. Of course, Frankie had been hoping that get together would include Babs too.

There was just no good way to tell someone “hey, yeah, I accidentally let your ex-roommate get really wasted on her first night living here and now she’s sleeping it off,” no matter how you framed it.

“She’s passed out drunk?” Alysia asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. “That’s … I don’t think I’ve ever even seen her drunk.”

“She’s fine!” Frankie said a little too quickly. “I’m checking on her, she’ll feel it tomorrow but I think she had fun tonight.”

“Well, I guess I’m sorry I couldn’t make it earlier,” said Alysia, still looking unsure.

“It’s cool! Hey, open invitation to any other party we have, okay? You’re totally welcome any time,” said Frankie, having the feeling that she was barely scraping any favorable points with that line.

But Alysia did smile a little. “Thanks. Looks like you’re winding down tonight anyway so I’ll get going now,” she said, motioning to rest of the party. The dancing had kind of died off when Barbara went down and at least half the party had left for the night already.

“I can tell Barbara you stopped by,” Frankie offered, following her back to the front door.

“That’s alright. I’ll send her a message in the morning,” said Alysia, stepping out. “Nice seeing you again.”

***

* * *

 

“Your girl still alive?” Liz asked as Frankie emerged from Barbara’s room and made her way to the kitchen. They had taken turns checking on her a few times during the night, just to be safe.

“Oh yeah, but she’s out. We probably won’t hear from her until tomorrow afternoon,” said Frankie, opening a cupboard and pulling out a bag of chips.

“This afternoon you mean,” said Liz, yawning and reaching into the bag when she offered it. “It’s gotta be past three by now.”

They stood in the kitchen, snacking and observing the now finally empty living room.

“Ugh, it’s such a mess in here,” Frankie complained after a few minutes. Cups and bottles littered almost every surface of the apartment, the one downside to throwing an awesome party.

“Leave it until later,” Liz suggested.

Frankie narrowed her eyes, spotting something blue and white striped on the arm of the couch. “I think … I think that’s Troy’s shirt?” she said, setting down the bag of chips and crossing the room. Did he take it off and just leave? Was Troy walking around Burnside half drunk and half dressed? Now that she thought about it, she couldn’t even remember him leaving.

She rounded the corner and discovered why.

“Troy?!”

He jumped a little, having drifted off while waiting in his hiding spot on the floor behind the couch.

“Uh, hi,” said Troy, indeed missing a shirt.

Frankie blinked a few times. Had he been hiding here for the rest of the party? How had they not realized he hadn’t left yet? “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Are you mad at me?” he asked, words still slurred with tipsiness and sleep. “I mean, you left me in your room earlier then the thing with Barbara and it just happened you know but you said you’d deal with me later and--”

He was babbling, clearly half as drunk as Frankie now really wished she still was.

“Troy, shut up! I’m not mad about you and Babs!” she interrupted, offering a hand and helping pull him to his feet. He took a few stumbling steps before landing on the couch for good.

“Really?”

“Of course, really,” she said, softening. “Look, if you really like her, you should try talking to her. Tomorrow. Tonight you’re staying right here on this couch because it’s late and I can’t be bothered to find you a ride home.”

Troy nodded slowly. “Tomorrow, yeah,” he said.

***

* * *

 

_Tomorrow_

Troy had been none too impressed when Barbara didn’t remember him and then didn’t even give him a second glance in her quest for coffee. Frankie felt like she had really done all she could to help him by letting him stay and attempting to refresh her roommate’s memory of last night. But there was no way she could reproduce Barbara’s drunken interest in him.

Unless she got Babs drunk again and judging by how hungover the redhead looked, that probably wasn’t in the cards in the near future.

And now she was watching Barbara pace around the room, managing to recall the people and events of last night at last when it was the location of her laptop at stake. Frankie could relate though; she’d be pretty upset too if she lost her laptop with all her games and her work for HOOQ.  

“… I think I remember seeing someone in your room but I’m having trouble…”

 _Shit_.

Frankie felt her stomach drop as she remembered being on Troy’s lap, the door opening behind her and someone squeaking out an apology. She had assumed it was someone else, literally anyone else at the party.

She glanced over at Troy who also seemed to have a slightly panicked look on his face. Furrowing her brow and trying not to look suspicious, Frankie decided to just deal with that one later.

“Nevermind then, let’s just keep moving,” said Frankie. “What else can you remember?”

***

* * *

 

Frankie hardly saw Barbara all week, save for the day where they made her HOOQ profile. She wasn’t exactly even sure what Babs was up to after insisting on talking to Diane and Sevin. But she recognized that same determination to get something done to try to get her laptop back.

She also had disappeared into her room with what looked like art supplies and hadn’t been forthcoming about what she was making.

Of course, in all the time Frankie had known her, Barbara had always done weird shit like this. She would always disappear or even just get lost in her own mind as she worked out some sort of problem. The troubles of being a genius.

Frankie herself didn’t have much time to muse about what Barbara was up to though as she did have her work to keep her busy. The week days saw her at the office, putting in overtime as they tried to polish up all those algorithms in time for the huge launch party.

And then coming back to the apartment meant … interacting with Barbara’s houseguest, Dinah.

Okay, Frankie really was trying to be sympathetic. This was probably not a high point in Dinah’s life, losing all of her belongings and having to turn to a friend you were already fighting with for help. Barbara had assured her that Dinah was actually a really wonderful person and had been like a big sister to her for so long (although Frankie noticed both of them had been fairly vague about how exactly they met).

Still, Frankie wanted some peace and by the middle of the week, she had taken to diverting to the coffee shop a block from their house after work. A couple rounds of Sword of Ages and a blueberry scone helped let off some steam before going back to the apartment.

The matter of what to do about Troy still weighed on the back of her mind though. Barbara hadn’t shown any further interest in him and even mentioned she had a date from HOOQ already. And as far as Frankie's interest in him ... well, in the light of day his charm kind of fizzled. _This is why I usually date girls_ , she reminded herself. But despite neither of them apparently wanting to make up with that particular boy again, Frankie knew she had to come clean to her roommate or it would eat away at her conscience.

She wanted to clear the air, but she just hadn’t had a minute to talk to Babs all week. And she didn’t really want to discuss it in front of Dinah since it just wasn’t her business.

By Saturday evening, after Barbara finally got her laptop back and Dinah was not in the room, Frankie decided it was now or never.

“Gone. It’s all gone,” said Barbra, staring at the screen with a desperate look.

“Oh man, all your school work…” said Frankie. She could only imagine how devastating that would be.

“The police said that all the devices were wiped clean,” Barbara continued in the same sad, flat voice. “I can try to recover some of data, but if I can’t …”

Frankie knew there wasn’t much she could do to help. Sure, she was good at computers too, but if Barbara couldn’t even hope to recover the whole thing, she doubted she could do much better. But sometimes, people don’t complain because they want a solution.

“Aw, Babes, I’m sorry,” said Frankie. She fidgeted a little, nerves bubbling up in her stomach as she remembered how she practiced in the mirror the other day. “Listen. I have to tell you something.”

Barbara looked over at her, eyebrows slightly raised. Frankie sat crossed legged on the couch, turning towards Babs and taking a deep breath. Here we go.

“You know you said you saw someone in my room but couldn’t remember who?”

Barbara nodded slowly, encouraging her to go on.

“Well, that was Troy. And me. I was kind of embarrassed to tell you, you seemed pretty into him but, you know … things happen…” said Frankie, avoiding her eye now.

“Oh …” was all Barbara said after a moment.

“I just don’t want you to think less of me.”

“No, no, its fine I guess…” said Barbara slowly. Frankie chanced a glance up at her and saw confusion in her expression. At least she wasn’t hurt. “I just thought you liked girls.”

Frankie laughed out loud in relief. Of course, now that she thought about it, she wasn’t totally surprised Barbara didn’t know she was actually bisexual. Back when they were in physio, Frankie was getting over a break up with a girl and hadn’t wanted to talk more about it. And Barb never asked. So that was that.

“HA! Yeah. Most of the time,” said Frankie, smiling a little.

Babs grinned back, signaling they were definitely cool.

Dinah interrupted them, prompting Frankie to excuse herself to get ready for bed. She didn’t want to let Dinah’s bad mood ruin the relief she felt at having her friend back. When she stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later, she ran into Barbara in the hallway.

“Hey, we should do lunch sometime next week,” said Frankie, feeling inspired. “I can stop by your college or we can meet up. There’s tons of great restaurants in that area.”

“Sure,” said Barbara. “I have no idea what my schedule is going to be like, or if I even still have a spot in the department after this mess,” she added, holding up her laptop, “but I’ll let you know.”

“Sounds great, night Babes,” she said, returning to her room. Maybe this whole living situation would work out well for them after all.


End file.
